


Greatest Common Factor

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest common factor keeping them together was that they had lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Common Factor

The greatest common factor keeping them together is that they lost everything.   
  


There were questions Ludwig wanted to ask but would never dare to. What had they done to Kiku afterward? What had they done that had left him almost a shell of his former self, with a hollow expression and deep, dark bags under his eyes? It was a stupid question which would only hurt Kiku.

Kiku wanted to know how Ludwig was holding up. He knew the extent of the superpowers - he experienced it firsthand, and although they were too preoccupied with Kiku right after it occurred, he knew they were working on torturing him in other ways. In terrible ways.

And they both wanted to know how they were dealing with the elephant in the room - or, the Italian. Feliciano Vargas, North Italy, had been taken from them. It was for his own good, they said, and the Axis agreed, but it tore Ludwig apart and driven Kiku to insanity. It left them much more silent - if that was even possible - and had almost drive them both to isolation. But they couldn’t. They knew that. So they forced themselves to be around each other, even when they didn’t want to, because they were the only ones who knew how to keep each other grounded.

Sometimes Ludwig would build a strong resolve and get so involved in his work that he would forget to eat. Kiku would always prepare a meal for him, his quiet way of helping him along.

There were days when Kiku would refuse to eat, the pain of it all impacting his mental and physical health. He would refuse to the point where Ludwig would attempt to force-feed him - Kiku would not allow his pride to take that punch and would eat himself then, even if he would simply vomit afterwards. Ludwig tended to do the same. They would come to each other with towels and brush each other’s teeth (Kiku standing on the toilet to reach Ludwig’s mouth) - and although it wasn’t the most platonic thing, they never said anything of it. They would never mention the burning red faces they would get after accidentally touching body parts or being teased about being lovers (even though they weren’t) and certainly not that they still slept together in Feliciano’s absence. Although it was for security, sometimes they would lack clothes and their bodies would touch.

Sometimes they would go further. In the morning after, with Kiku lying comfortably in Ludwig’s embrace, is when they could sense each other’s loneliness the most. Though they felt the most complete with each other any other time, it was the “morning after” that left them the most empty. Neither were sure why. Kiku sleepily placed tiny kisses around Ludwig’s chest and any other area he could reach without much effort. It didn’t do much to fill the loneliness, though they both appreciated the sentiment. It was then it bothered them most, and Ludwig, in a sudden outburst, asked the question, “Do you miss him?”

"…Miss Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked with hesitation, his voice soft, already knowing the answer to his own question. Ludwig didn’t reply to that, and Kiku sighed, realizing he actually expected an answer. "Of course I do. He was family."

They looked at the ceiling for a moment, before Kiku posed a question to Ludwig. “Do you miss Feliciano-kun?”

"Yes." A quick reply.

"How about Gilbert-san?"

"Yes." His voice grew weary.

"As do I, but of course not to your extent. But he will come back someh-"

"-Shh, Kiku." They both knew that that may not be the case, but that wasn’t the entire reason he quieted the older nation. "You are talking more than usual. Are you alright?"

Kiku sighed. “Simply afraid as usual.”

"…Hmmn. So am I." Ludwig replied and kissed the top of Kiku’s head. Just friends.

Kiku crawled back into Ludwig’s embrace. “This certainly isn’t a great time to pose the question, but, how do you feel about me?”

Ludwig was shocked at the sudden question, and despite their circumstances, “It isn’t a bad time, Kiku. You are my friend. I care about you.”

"Just friends?"

Ludwig blushed. “Y-you want something more?”

"I-I mean, w-we’ve even had sex, b-but if you don’t w-want to I mean i-it’s fine—"

Ludwig placed a finger over his lips. “I would love to.” Kiku blushed and tried to hide the grin threatening his cheeks. “But now we should try to get as much actual sleep as we can. It is our one day off.”

Kiku hummed. Maybe it was because Ludwig was embarrassed (he was emotionally constipated after all,) but Kiku was still satisfied in the reply, and curled up next to his new boyfriend, relaxing in his strong figure. Maybe they _could_ make it.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble!


End file.
